No One Can Know
by Ziggy Frances
Summary: Draco is caught starring at Harry during Potions class.


**Title:** No One Can Know  
**Author:** Ziggy Frances  
**Word Count:** 970  
**Pairing(s):** H/D  
**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling created these characters, as well as their world - nope sorry kids, it's not mine. I write these stories purely for enjoyment. I recieve no money from this, just brilliant fun.  
**Summary:** Draco is caught starring at Harry during Potions class.

**A/N:** This is my first post on this site. It is also the first story I've ever written for this fandom. So it is very near to my heart. Please Review! 

**-----**

"Kiss me," Harry Potter said. The longing in his tone was almost tangible.

Draco could see the passion in the boys' eyes. He walked over to him, looking deeply into his green eyes, almost melting. He grasped the back of Harry's head and pressed his soft lips to his.

Harry sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly as if to dare the Slytherin to take charge. His hands groping onto Draco's sides tightly. He began thrusting his hardness into the boy, with little moans in between thrusts.

"You have no bloody idea how long I have been waiting for this moment," Draco said, sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth. He felt hot all of a sudden, and want his clothes removed now. Harry's moans were turning him on more than he thought was possible. He had no idea how all of this came to happen, but at this moment he didn't really care. It felt right. A dream come true.

"Me too Draco, me too," Harry said, breaking the kiss. He was now starring deep into those silvery eyes feeling as though he was looking right into his soul. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, still thrusting ever so lightly trying to make him get the hint.

Draco held onto Harry as tightly as he could. He had never felt so safe in his life. He didn't want this moment to end, he feared it actually. So warm, in this boy's arms. The boy that had so long been his mortal enemy. The boy that everyone loved and believed in, finally in his arms. Wanting him.

He sighed, moving his head to kiss Harry again. Their lips met, and he felt a sudden pull on his body. He grapsed Harry tighter and turned around. He did not know what it was, but it wasn't letting up. He looked around the room to see if there was anything there. Nothing.

The pull became more aggressive. He felt like he was being pulled from his body. He started to cry. Grasping on to Harry, looking deep into the Gryffindors' eyes. He saw Harry dissapear before his eyes.

**

-----

**

Draco woke with a jump. He was clinging tightly to his pillow, still crying. He clothes and bed sheets drenched with sweat. He looked around realizing where he was, his dorm was empty.

"Fuck," he said loudly, almost growling.

He summoned his wand and did a Tempus spell to see what time it was. It was nearly time for Potions. He threw the covers off of himself and jumped out of bed. He did a quick drying charm on the soaked bed, and a cleaning charm on himself. There is no way he would make it to class in time if he took a shower.

He put on some fresh clothes, straigtening his tie till it was perfect. He did a couple quick charms to make his hair look good. Grabbing his bag as quickly as he could, he turned to leave the room. Hurrying his way through the Slytheric common room, and out of the dungeon. His pace so quick he was almost running.

He slowed down to his normal walk when he could see the classroom door. He stopped just before opening it, putting a wave of calm over himself. He put on his infamous smirk, opened the door, and strode into the classroom. Much like he would any other day.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw Harry talking with his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. He took his seat, not taking his eyes off of Harry for more than a second. He was so beautiful, that thick black hair, those emerald green eyes that seemed to suck him in.

Draco moved his gaze to the front when he saw Harry jerk his head up. He did not want to be caught starring at Harry Potter, his enemy. He decided to try and take his mind off of him. He reached for his bag and began taking out parchment and a quill. Class had to be starting soon, he though, just as Snape walked through the door.

He couldn't seem to concentrate and found himself turning slightly to stare at the beautiful boy some more. He felt as though he was in a trance. He couldn't see or hear anything around him. Only Harry. Always Harry.

He didn't even realize that Harry was looking at him. He suddenly felt very cold and pale, all emotion draining from him. He tried to smirk, but he could make his face obey.

"Stop starring at me Malofy," Harry said loudly, "you're not my type."

The class errupted with laughter. Draco couldn't feel anything. His worst nightmare had finally come true.

"You think you're so funny don't you Potter," Draco asked his voice trembling.

He didn't care if everyone was laughing at him. What they thought didn't really matter much to him. Harry was all he cared about.

The class began to spill from the room at that time. Draco knew class was finally over. He hung back, putting his papers away carefully. He saw that everyone was gone, and started to cry. He placed his face in his hands and started to shake. He felt a hand on his back, and he knew who it was.

"Draco?" Harry asked, trying to pull the boy to his feet.

Draco could tell that Harry had been crying as well. He hugged him as tight as he could, before pulling away to kiss him. He kissed Harry's face all over, tasting the salt in his tears.

"I - I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said stammering, "no one can know, remember?"

"Right love, no one can know," Draco said kissing the boy again, "not yet at least."


End file.
